


Il patto del re schiavo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Re codardo [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, Erotica, F/M, M/M, PWP, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il patto di Re Vegeta.Veki e Sarah sono mie Ocs.Reghina e Yuki appartengono a Vegeta4ever.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zs5G5qPudzo; Nek - Laura non c'è (Official Video).Scritta per il Ipse dixit di WW.Prompt: "Le prigioni da cui è più difficile evadere, sono quelle senza lucchetti"[Community (04x05)]





	Il patto del re schiavo

Il patto del re schiavo

Grovigli di cavi con applicate delle lampadine, che emanavano una luce biancastra, erano appesi alle pareti.

Re Vegeta indietreggiò, serrando un pugno, dimenando la coda, quest’ultima colpiva il lungo mantello vermiglio.

“Non c’è più, a causa tua. Hai tradito la tua padrona” sussurrò Re Cold. Il suo corpo era largo e alto due-tre volte del suo interlocutore.

Re Vegeta digrignò i denti e lo guardò con aria di sfida: “Mi hai aiutato tu a liberarmi”.

“Pensavi davvero che non avrei voluto qualcosa in cambio? Voi rimarrete piegati a mio figlio Freezer in eterno” ringhiò Re Cold.

Re Vegeta chinò il capo, fissandosi gli stivaletti candidi.

< Bardack non è qui, non lo verrebbe mai a sapere > rifletté.

“Tutto qui? Davvero è questo il patto? Il mio corpo in cambio di un’alleanza duratura che vede il mio popolo salvo, solo intento a conquistare qualche pianeta da rivendere per il tuo impero?” domandò roco Re Vegeta.

< Per quanto io provi a scappare, finisco sempre in catene. Non avrei neanche dovuto provarci >. Rabbrividì, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi. < Il mondo mi è caduto addosso. C’è ancora il suo riflesso.

Per quanto fugga, lei c’è > pensò.

_“Mi-Milady…” gemette Vegeta, arcuando la schiena. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi, getto indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma, mentre sporgeva il bacino._

_La donna rise, a cavalcioni su di lui, graffiandogli i fianchi._

_“Sei sempre così volgare, ma…” sussurrò. Gli morse il labbro con foga, i lunghi capelli blu notte ondeggiavano intorno al suo capo. “… dannatamente seducente” sibilò._

_“Milady Yuki… non resisto” gemette lo schiavo, mentre il collare gli stringeva la gola mozzandogli il fiato._

_La donna si allontanò da lui, stuzzicandogli il membro._

_Vegeta gridò, venendo, sporcando le lenzuola candide. Guardò Bardack incosciente abbandonato sul pavimento e serrò gli occhi._

_< Devo resistere. Per Sarah, per nostra figlia… Anche per te, Bardack… Prima o poi avrò la mia libertà > pensò._

“Se vuoi ci amiamo adesso. Così inizi ad abituarti” disse Re Cold. Gli strinse i fianchi con la mano titanica, spingendolo verso di sé.

Re Vegeta si slacciò il pesante mantello rosso, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Non vedo perché no” sussurrò roco.

L’altro lo spogliò con gesti desiderosi, leccandosi lascivamente le labbra. Lo avvolse con la coda, issandolo, si spogliò a sua volta, Re Vegeta si abbandonò.

Re Cold si sedette sul trono e se lo fece accomodare sulle gambe, sciogliendo la stretta della coda.

Re Vegeta si aggrappò al suo collo, allungando le braccia e si abbandonò contro il suo corpo.

< Freezer avrebbe potuto uccidere mio figlio Vegeta, ma non l’ha fatto. Sarah aspetta anche il piccolo Tarble, adesso.

Sacrificarmi per i miei figli, per il mio popolo, non è poi una cattiva idea > pensò, mentre l’altro iniziava a stuzzicargli i glutei con il grosso indice. Sentì la sua unghia incidergli la carne e mugolò.

“Sai, Yuki veniva sempre da me quando suo marito non c’era. Lasciava voi schiavi a casa. Un peccato non volesse condividervi” mormorò Re Cold.

“Bardack non è nell’accordo” biascicò Re Vegeta.

< Le prigioni da cui è più difficile evadere, sono quelle senza lucchetti >.

“Mi basti tu” disse Re Cold e lo baciò, conficcandogli la lingua in bocca.


End file.
